Breakfast
by KeybladeTopHatMaster
Summary: In which a black kitten embarks on a quest for food and gets a little something extra. Oneshot, spoilers for Ghost Trick's ending.


_Streeeeetch._

The little black kitten yawns and stretches his muscles as daylight begins to flood the cozy home. Yellow eyes sleepily flutter open as they get accustomed to the sudden exposure to light. Before long, morning approaches and everything is bathed in golden rays of sunlight. He takes a look around his surroundings, surprised they aren't those of the old park. Suddenly, he remembers that the man in red took him into his home. The nightmares of being alone are over.

Tummy growling, the kitten wanders down the hallway in search of food, red bandanna flowing behind him. On instinct, he gravitates toward the kitchen after catching a whiff of something delicious. Meat! Letting his nose be his guide, he begins to walk in the direction of the wondrous scent.

Upon arrival, he spots the yellow haired man standing by the stovetop. The curious feline sits and stares in awe at the dancing flames beneath the pan in which the scent of meat emanated from. He dared not go any closer, for he had seen what would happen if someone investigated something they had no prior knowledge of. The results were not to be desired. He once saw another fellow cat wander toward a motorcycle at the park he once lived at. The cat rubbed against it, pawed at it, and even mewed at it. Unfortunately, he tampered with it so much that the motorcycle became unstable and crushed the poor cat underneath. Ever since, he had been careful what to play with. After all, curiosity killed the cat.

The yellow haired man turns the flames off, much to the kitten's dismay. The man stumbles over to the coffee machine as if he were a zombie (the kitten had overheard visitors chatting about the undead once before), not noticing the kitten sitting in the doorway observing him. He pours himself a cup of the steaming brown liquid into a mug and transfers the meat on a plate. After taking a sip of his beverage, the man perks up a bit and takes his plate and mug over to the dining table to read the newspaper.

"Mm, bacon." The man says quietly as he takes a bite out of the meat while opening the paper.

The kitten, still trying to wrap his mind around the yellow haired man's actions, forgets all about being hungry until he catches the aroma of the meat he now knows as bacon for the second time. A little annoyed at his master for ignoring him, he struts toward the man and sits right at his feet.

The kitten sits and waits, ears perked and tail curled around his body, waiting for the tiniest morsel of food to drop down on the floor. Waiting for something to fill the void in his rumbling belly. Waiting for the man to notice him.

And waiting.

And waiting.

He kitten waits ever so patiently until he decides he's had enough, and unleashes a very powerful meow. It's very impressive from such a tiny kitten.

It seems to catch the man's attention, now causing him to look down at the needy feline below. Only one look at the sad expression on the cat's face puts a grin on the man's face.

Not able to resist the kitten's charm, he picks up the lump of black fur and places it on his lap. He begins to pet him, scratching behind his ears and under his chin. However, the kitten does not seem to be pleased as it lets out another hungry meow. The kitten stares longingly at the strips of bacon resting on the plate on the table.

This simple action clicks into the man's head, immediately understanding what he's been searching for all along. Not attention, but FOOD!

The man walks over to the kitchen, leaving the kitten confused, soon returning with another plate identical to the one he's been using, just a smaller version. He places three strips of the glorious bacon on top, setting it down by the leg of the table.

The kitten, now satisfied, hurriedly runs over to the dish now containing his breakfast. In less than a minute, he's already polished off a whole strip and a half of the heavenly meat.

"Hey Sissel! Slow down there, buddy! You won't get anything else 'till lunch, and I don't want to feed you too much human food so you become an unhealthy cat." The man warns the kitten.

Sissel. A new name to live by. Never before had the kitten ever have the need to use names, but this one felt special. Important. He decides that he will think about it later, when he isn't so famished.

Sissel, so focused on eating his breakfast, seems to ignore the man's warning. Another minute passes and the third strip disappears down the kitten's mouth.

"Wow, guess you were really hungry then. You're just going to have to wait a few more hours until I come back from town to pick up some cat food for lunch. Be a good kitty, will you?" The man declares with a slight chuckle at Sissel's ability to suck down the bacon in less than five minutes. Even he would at least try to savor the flavor.

Sissel, now full enough to think about things not food related, strolls back to the comfy kitty bed he slept in the night before. He yawns and closes his eyes for a small after-breakfast catnap. Sissel kneads the bed with his claws, and lies down soon afterward, curling his bent tail beside his body.

The last thing to pass through the kitten's mind is about his newfound name.

"Sissel, huh. I can live with that. It has a nice ring to it." He thinks just before dozing off into the deep abyss of the dream world.


End file.
